<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch, Feel, And Time by Applesaday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211705">Touch, Feel, And Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday'>Applesaday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Or: A Series of Supercorp Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, It's angsty and whatnot so just be aware of that, Warning is there for implied...things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She can hear the wind whistling in her ears.</p><p>The sound of a tattered cape flapping.</p><p>She can feel tendrils of hair caressing her face and her hands.</p><p>The feeling of blood on her skin.</p><p>But she’s ignoring all of that.</p><p>She’s falling from the sky at high velocity, and she could not care less. Paradoxical? Sure.</p><p>Why? Because she’s holding Kara tightly to her body, and every second counts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Or: A Series of Supercorp Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/768078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch, Feel, And Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, every now and then - very rarely, but still sometimes likely - I get an idea for an angsty story.</p><p>And I saw the art from jennywebbyart and I was inspired and...this was it.</p><p>I'd say enjoy, but then someone is likely to throw something at my head.</p><p>So I'll just say: sorry and have your tissues at the ready.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She can hear the wind whistling in her ears.</p><p>The sound of a tattered cape flapping.</p><p>She can feel tendrils of hair caressing her face and her hands.</p><p>The feeling of blood on her skin.</p><p>But she’s ignoring all of that.</p><p>She’s falling from the sky at high velocity, and she could not care less. Paradoxical? Sure.</p><p>Why? Because she’s holding Kara tightly to her body, and every second counts.</p><p>It’s not like she thinks that there could possibly be any salvation for them. There’s no one around. The only person who could save them is currently bleeding profusely and falling right alongside her.</p><p>She can hear Kara’s breathing less and less.</p><p>She can feel Kara’s body grow colder and colder.</p><p>It’s easy to convince herself that it’s all a trick - the wind is making it hard to hear Kara’s breathing, and it’s very chilly so high up, that’s why everything’s colder.</p><p>But no, the reality for Lena is impossible to ignore. That’s why she wants to cherish every last second.</p><p>“Lena.” Kara’s voice, so broken, so fragile.</p><p>She wants to respond, she wants to say something, but all she can manage is a sob against Kara’s neck. She doesn’t even dare to move her body. Kara would only grow colder.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I wish-”</p><p>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Lena manages, she’s sure Kara hears her.</p><p>“I have so much I want to say,” Kara adds. “So much I want us to do.”</p><p>“And we will, Kara, we will.” Even Lena doesn’t believe her own words. But it’s comforting. Gives her the slightest bit of hope as they continue plummeting.</p><p>There’s always plenty of time, until there isn’t.</p><p>And right now, Lena would have wanted nothing more than to turn back the clock. To stop time. To smash the damn clock against the wall for refusing to allow her just one more minute.</p><p>One more second would have been enough.</p><p>As much as she wants to keep her composure, it breaks, so very easily.</p><p>She can hear her own sobs and pleas for more time against Kara’s shoulder.</p><p>She can barely feel her legs anymore intertwined with Kara’s, and her heels are surely gone by now.</p><p>It feels like it’s been hours since they started falling.</p><p>Lena’s tears are uncontrollable by now.</p><p>Kara’s body has long since grown cold.</p><p>But Lena still didn’t move. She wouldn’t look.</p><p>To look would be to face reality. That she’s plummeting to her death.</p><p>That Kara is…</p><p>“We’re getting close now.”</p><p>Lena’s not even sure by now if she’s imagining Kara’s voice talking to her. She probably is.</p><p>Maybe she has already crash landed and this is some sort of limbo.</p><p>Maybe she got her wish and time is giving her a few more seconds.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“No. Kara please-”</p><p>“There’s no more time Lena.”</p><p>“Kara-”</p><p>“Please take care Lena.”</p><p>“No, you can’t-”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Kara!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...I'll see myself out?</p><p>It's shorter than usual, but I felt that it struck the right tone for what I wanted.</p><p>You can find the fic also with the image right <a href="https://keepapplesaday.tumblr.com/post/642142955540512768/she-can-hear-the-wind-whistling-in-her-ears-the">here</a></p><p>I promise that I'll get back to my regularly scheduled dose of fun and whatnot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>